


Mimpi Buruk dari Barat

by Hell_13th



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel 1872
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon gore, Canonical Character Death, Headcanon of an alternate universe in canonical universe, M/M, Spoiler AvAc event, a bit gore, but not really, i mean the other not really happy, i'm done with this, spoiler comic Marvel 1872
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10138313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_13th/pseuds/Hell_13th
Summary: Yang terakhir kali Tony lihat adalah Steve Rogers, yang pertama kali Tony lihat pun Steve Rogers, namun pemuda itu kini meregang nyawa di antara babi-babi yang menggerogoti tubuhnya yang berlumur darah tembakan. Pemandangan itu akan terus terpatri di ingatannya, tentang kekejaman semesta lain pada dirinya dan orang yang dicintainya.AtauKetika Tony Stark dari Avengers Academy terjebak di E-1872, dan belajar bahwa nyatanya semesta lain lebih kejam dibanding dunianya.(Spoiler for Event Kang The Conquer in Avengers Academy & Spoiler for Comic  MARVEL 1872)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disc: Avengers Academy © TinyCo, MARVEL 1872 © MARVEL
> 
> Genre: Drama, Tragedy, Angst with Happy Ending(?)
> 
> -Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfic ini karena penulis hanya baper sama komik MARVEL 1872-
> 
> Spesial for Salma. S .Def, because I’m nice person like that. HAHAHAHAHA

Tony yakin membenci Steve Rogers.

Ia berjalan cepat keluar Gedung SHIELD, amarah jelas menguasainya. Tanpa peduli teriakan Jan yang memanggilnya, Tony terus berjalan pergi menuju _tower_ -nya. Ia benci Steve Rogers. 

Sungguh, bukan haknya menekannya tentang bagaimana misi mereka yang gagal atau bagaimana kemungkinan Tony hampir mati setelah terserempet tembakan Kang. Ia bahkan tak ikut dalam misi itu. Steve Rogers bukan pemimpin misi kali ini, tapi dirinya. Lagi pula Tony tidak mati, ia hanya tergores sedikit. Jika pun lukanya parah ia tak menyesal sedikit pun.

Tony menendang tempat sampah di pojok jalan, ia benar-benar marah. Tidak hanya pada Rogers tapi juga Loki, si pengadu brengsek. Jika Loki tak emosi saat mereka pulang mungkin Steve tak akan tahu apa yang terjadi dalam misi mereka mencoba mengalahkan Kang.

Tony pun tahu mungkin Steve khawatir padanya. Mungkin dibalik amarahnya, Steve takut jika terjadi hal yang buruk padanya. Tapi Steve juga tak melihat bahwa dirinya masih baik-baik saja. Bahwa ia masih pulang dan tak hilang atau mati. Steve gagal melihat bahwa Tony pun tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

_Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau membiarkan Kang menembakmu?!"_  

Kata-kata itu begitu menusuknya. Steve mungkin tak sengaja mengatakannya, tapi jelas ia pernah memikirkannya. Dan itulah yang membuat Tony memutar tubuhnya dan pergi. Steve tak tahan dengannya, sama seperti orang tuannya yang tak peduli padanya, atau Fury yang sesungguhnya hanya ingin otaknya bukan dirinya, atau Pepper, atau mungkin semua orang di sekolah ini. Tak ada yang begitu tahan dengan kehadiran dirinya kecuali Jan dan Rhodey.

Tony menghela nafas, ia kini berada di depan gerbang taman akademi. _Tower-_ nya terlihat menjulang di antara pohon-pohon taman di pinggir jalan. Entah kenapa ia juga tak ingin kembali ke sana, mungkin ia terbang saja dengan _jetboots_ -nya keliling kota. Namun matanya menangkap cahaya di tengah taman, ia tahu sumber cahaya itu. _Time Portal_. 

Dia mendekati benda itu, cahaya ungu berpendar-pendar menggoda. Tony tahu ia seharusnya tak mendekati portal itu, kecuali jika Fury memberikan misi. Masalahnya ia sudahtak peduli, pikirannya tiba-tiba membawanya tentang andai-andai yang telah lama ia sembunyikan. Tentang apa yang Kang katakan tentang dirinya di _universe_ lain. Ia sesungguhnya cukup penasaran.

_Well,_ mungkin dirinya di semesta lain tak sepayah dirinya di sini. Tony ingin tahu jadi ia menyalakan mesinnya membuat cahaya keunguan itu semakin terang.

_Hell, with Fury and Steve!_

Mereka pasti akan sangat marah, tapi ia sudah tak peduli. Mungkin nanti ia akan bertemu Steve lain, yang mungkin akan lebih menyukainya. Jadi Tony pun melangkah masuk ke dalam portal, membiarkan cahaya ungu itu menyelimutinya. Sebelum cahaya itu benar-benar membutakan penglihatannya, Tony melihat Steve yang berlari di kejauhan, mungkin memanggilnya.

_W_ _ell, tak apa Steve. Kau sekarang tak perlu berurusan dengan kekasihmu yang selalu menyusahkan ini lagi._

(….) 

Steve terlempar ketika ledakan menghantamnya, asap membumbung tinggi dan menguap. Bulir birunya membesar saat melihat _Time Portal_ di depannya telah hancur.

“Tidak… Tidak! TIDAK! TONY!!”

Steve mendekati mesin itu, menekan semua tombol, mencoba memasang bagian-bagian yang telah hancur dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Hingga seseorang menarik bahunya dan memaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mesin itu.

“STEVE! Tenangkan dirimu!”

Janet Van Dyne berdiri di depannya, matanya sembab dengan airmata. Lutut Steve menyerah, ia membiarkan dirinya tumbang di pelukan gadis itu.

“Tony… ini semua salahku.”

“Kita akan membawanya kembali, Steve. Aku janji.”

Jan mengelus punggungnya, mencocba menenangkannya. Steve bisa merasakan tubuh gadis itu gemetar, bagaimanapun Jan adalah sahabat Tony. Ia jelas juga khawatir.

“ _What The_ — Apa yang terjadi?”

Fury datang bersama Pepper, mereka menatap Steve dan Jan bertanya-tanya. Steve menatap mereka  masih dengan raut wajah sendu.

“Tony.. Tony menggunakan portal itu.”

“Dan sekarang portalnya hancur, yang artinya juga menjebaknya! _Great!_ Pepper panggil Profesor Pym!”

“Baik pak!”

Pepper pun buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dari saku dan berjalan beberapa langkah dari mereka untuk menghubungi Profesor Pym. Steve kini hanya bisa berharap sang profesor dapat membantu memperbaiki portal itu, sehingga ia bisa menyusul Tony. Steve ingin meminta maaf atas sikapnya. Sekesal-kesalnya ia, tak semestinya ia mengatakan kata-kata yang menyakitkan begitu. Tony seperti yang Jan katakana, sesungguhnya pemuda itu begitu sensitif. Steve sebagai kekasihnya, seharusnya yang paling tahu dan paling menahan diri.

Ya, memang ia tak salah begitu khawatir setelah Loki mengatakan bahwa Tony lagi-lagi membahayakan nyawanya. Dewa dari Asgard itu begitu kesal saat Steve menemuinya di jalan menuju Gedung SHIELD.

_“Kekasihmumu itu benar-benar ingin sekali mati!”_

Loki mengatakannya dengan nada ketus, kemudian berlalu. Steve mengerti kenapa Loki begitu kesal, meski penyihir usil itu begitu senang menjahili semua orang, ia sesungguhnya begitu peduli pada murid dan sekolah ini, terutama pula pada Tony. Kekasihnya itu pasti seenaknya lagi di misi kali ini, meski kini ia menjadi pemimpin tetap saja _implusive_ -nya tak bisa dihilangkan. Sama seperti misi bersamanya, Tony sering sekali bergerak tanpa perintah, menerjang musuh seolah ia tak terkalahkan. Steve kadang berpikir mungkin Tony sama sekali tak peduli pada orang yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya, tak peduli jika pemuda itu terluka atau lebih parah maka Steve lah yang paling sedih atas itu semua. Jadi itulah kenapa ia emosi dan memojokannya. Ia ingin Tony sadar bahwa ia begitu khawatir, bahwa seharusnya Tony dapat menghargai nyawanya. Namun kata yang diambil terlalu berlebihan, dan kini pemuda itu pun pergi dengan raut wajah kesal juga sakit.

Steve kala itu masih tak sadar tentang apa yang dikatakannya, hingga Jan mendorongnya dan menjelaskan bahwa Tony bertindak demikian demi menyelamatkannya, bahwa Tony telah mencoba menjadi pemimpin yang baik. Jika saja Tony tak mendorong Jan saat Kang menembaknya, mungkin gadis itu tak lagi bisa berdiri di depannya. Steve akhirnya sadar dan mengejar Tony, tapi nyatanya ia terlambat.

Tony mengaktifkan _Time Portal_ dan pergi. Entah apa yang dilakukannya pada mesin itu hingga meledak, dan kini menjebaknya entah dimana.

Steve merutuki kebodohannya.

(….)

Tony melihatnya, bagaimana peluru menembus punggung Steve Rogers, memuncratkan darah segar bagai kelopak mawar merah yang berterbangan. Ia tahu itu adalah Steve, bagaimana pun berbedanya penampilannya. Tony mendengar bagaimana bunyi tembakan lain datang seiring dengan teriakan pilu seseorag tentang pria yang tertembak itu, atau bagaimana para wanita yang panik menengahi keributan.

Tony ingin sekali bergerak, melawan seperti pria yang mencoba menembak sang penembak, ingin menembakan repulsor-nya, ingin berlari ke arah pria yang bersimbah darah itu. Namun tubuhnya tak mau berkerja sama, bahkan ketika Steve dilempar ke kandang penuh lumpur, membiarkan babi-babi menggerogoti tubuh yang kini meregang nyawa, di bawah tatapan pria gendut yang menyeringai senang. Tony masih membeku hingga seseorang menariknya pergi, membawanya masuk ke sebuah rumah dan melemparkannya, membiarakan ia memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Itulah pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya saat _Time Portal_ terbuka dan melemparkannya keluar. Ingatan yang akan terpatri selama hidupnya, tentang kekejeman semesta lain pada dirinya dan orang yang dicintainya.

“Kau sudah tak apa?”

Tony, menatap pria yang menggeretnya pergi itu. Pria berkaca mata dan berambut coklat yang kini menatapnya khawatir. Tony mengagguk dan mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, pria itu menyodorkan air putih untuk di minumnya. Membiarkan sisa muntah di mulutnya terbilas.

“Terima kasih dan maaf.”

Ia menatap cairan muntahnya menyebar di lantai, hidung pria itu berkerut tapi kemudian tangannya bergerak menandakan jangan pedulikan.

“Ya, tidak apa. Tadi memang gila, jadi wajar saja.”

“Itu keji bukan gila!”

“Ngomong-ngomong, aku tak pernah melihatmu. Apa kau orang baru?”

Pria itu tak menanggapi komentarnya, Tony berkedip. Pikirannya teralih dengan pertanyaan sang pria, jika ia mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya apa pria itu akan percaya?

“Semacamnya, uh-oh, maksudku—“

“Kau dari masa depan?”

Tony tentu saja terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan pria itu.

“Kau percaya?”

“Eh, pakaianmu tidak seperti jaman ini kurasa, dan apa yang ada di tangan dan kakimu lebih seperti uh? Apa itu?”

Pria itu mengambil tangan Tony dan memperhatikannya. Tentu saja Tony langsung menyentaknya dan menyembunyikannya. Ia tak begitu suka dengan orang yang memegang tangan protestik-nya, meski ia akui itu memang keren dan sering ia pamerkan.

“Ini robot. Tanganku terkena cairan kimia saat aku melakukan sebuah percobaan.”

Pria itu menatapnya sebentar, kemudian mengagguk.

“Jadi benar kau dari masa depan.”

“Uh, tidak juga. Maksudku aku dari dunia yang berbeda, kurasa begitu, tapi memang lebih masuk ke masa depan.”

Alis pria itu terangkat satu, mungkin bingung dengan jawaban Tony. Ia memang payah jika harus menjelaskan secara sederhana.

“Aku mengerti.”

“Kau mengerti? Dan kau percaya?”

“Aku punya teman Hank, apa di tempatmu ada Hank juga?”

“Ya dia seorang professor.”

“ _Okay_ , ya, jadi Hank selalu mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Masa depan, mesin waktu, dunia lain dan sebagainya. Dia memang jenius, tapi banyak orang menganggapnya gila. Ngomong-ngomong, ia sedang pergi. Entah kemana, dan entah akan kembali atau tidak. Tapi mengenai apa aku percaya atau tidak, kurasa Hank mungkin benar.”

“Ku rasa ia _memang_ benar.”

Tony menekankan, well, konsep tentang dunia lain itu memang benar adanya.

“Baiklah, santai saja.”

“Aku tak mau santai! Kejadian tadi, kenapa semua orang diam saja?!”

Pria itu menghela nafas.

“Aku pun sebenarnya tidak sesantai itu, tentu saja aku marah. Semua orang marah. Tapi kalau kau langsung menyerang mereka tanpa rencana, kau hanya akan berakhir seperti Steve. Kami akan membalaskan kematiannya, tapi tidak gegabah.”

“Jadi kau punya rencana? Apa? Beritahu aku!”

“ _Whoa!_ Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membahayakan nyawa anak-anak.”

“Hey! Meski aku masih muda, aku sangat berguna! Lihat ini, tangan protestikku adalah sebuah senjata yang mengeluarkan repulsor.”

Tony mengarahkan tangannya pada satu benda di ruangan itu, dan kemudian mencoba menembakannya. Namun tak terjadi apapun.

“ _Wha—Oh Shit!_ Aku merusaknya tanpa sadar! Juga _Time Portal_ -ku! Hey, apa kau punya obeng atau alat bengkel? Aku membutuhkannya untuk memperbaiki ini.”

“Uh… aku tak punya, tapi temanku punya. Tony Stark punya bengkel.”

Dirinya dari dunia ini, oh bukankah ia ingin sekali bertemu. Walau begitu, ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya yang menggebu.

“Jadi dimana dia?”

Pria itu berjalan menuju jendela, lalu menujuk pada pria lusuh yang sedang duduk dan mabuk di seberang jalan.

“Dia adalah Tony Stark. Ngomong-ngomong kau siapa? Aku Bruce Banner.”

Tony tak begitu mendengar perkataan pria itu, ia terlalu terkejut melihat dirinya. Pemabuk. Seperti Howard ayahnya. Entah kenapa ia sangatlah marah. Bayangan dirinya dewasa nanti akan menjadi seperti itu, membuatnya emosi. Oh tidak! Tidak, dia bukanlah dirinya. Ini adalah dunia lain. Dia tidak akan menjadi pemabuk seperti itu, seperti ayahnya.

“Dia?!”

“Dia memang pemabuk. Tapi hari ini sepertinya yang paling parah. Wajar saja, Steve adalah—“

“Kekasihnya?”

Ada rasa getir di lidahnya saat mengatakan hal itu, perutnya melilit mengingat Steve di dunianya. Steve yang masih hidup dan justru ia tinggalkan. Nyatanya di semesta lain pun Steve Rogers adalah miliknya, seharusnya ia tak ragu.

“Ya, semacamnya. Kau tahu, dia benci memegang senjata lagi, tapi hari ini ia melakukannya.”

“Dan kau pikir itu cukup?”

_Yang benar saja! Steve, kekasihnya telah… dan ia hanya mabuk-mabukkan?_ Amarah yang mendidih di benaknya kembali.

“Tidak, tapi mungkin kau bisa membantunya. Lagi pula alat yang kau butuhkan hanya ada di bengkelnya.”

“Kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak kau? Kau tak mau mengajakku dalam _‘rencana-mu’_ , kenapa tidak ajak dia?”

“Karena rencanaku terlalu beresiko.”

“Apa memangnya?”

“Meledakan kota ini.”

Keterkejutan Tony tak lama, karena ia mendengar suara tawa dari seberang jalan. Tony Stark sedang tergelak di depan mesin ramalannya. Dirinya pun merasa cukup. Tanpa peduli dengan panggilan Bruce, ia keluar menghampiri pria pemabuk itu dan melemparkan botol wiski di tangannya. Kemudian menarik pria itu masuk ke rumahnya, tentu saja orang itu terkejut tapi Tony tak peduli.

“Kau! Kau bukanlah aku! Kau bukanlah Tony Stark! Aku tak akan begitu saja menerima kematian.. kematian _nya_! Kau hanyalah pecundang! Oh Tuhan! Kang benar-benar pembohong! Aku tak seperti ini. Tidak! Aku.. aku jelas lebih baik!!”

_“Wha—Who the fuck are you?!_ Tunggu, kau bilang kau diriku?”

“Ya, aku adalah kau dari dunia lain! Tapi tidak, aku menolak kau adalah Tony Stark!”

“Hey, tunggu! _Okay_ , kau kelewatan, aku adalah Tony Stark. Mau tidak mau kau menerimanya. Dan aku sedang berduka _okay_ , kota ini sudah hancur!”

_Aku sudah hancur_ , menggantung di ujung lidah pria itu tapi Tony mendengarnya. Sejenak ia merasa iba. Bagaimanapun jelas orang yang paling sedih tetaplah pria di depannya ini. Walau begitu, pasrah dengan keadaan tetaplah tindakan bodoh. Tony Stark tak seharusnya menyerah begitu saja.

“Dan kau hanya menerimanya? Tak membalaskan kematiannya yang begitu keji? Kota ini memang hancur! Lantas kau hanya diam?”

“Aku mencoba membunuh penembaknya!”

“Dan meleset! Kau pikir itu cukup!”

“Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan!”

“Buatlah sesuatu untuk melawan! Tony Stark akan membuat sesuatu untuk membalas!”

Steve selama di akademi selalu mengkritiknya tentang ia dan robot-robot buatannya, tapi Steve tak mengerti. Nyatanya Tony membuat semua itu untuk melindungi dan membalas musuh yang menyakiti orang yang dicintainya. Karena Tony tak memiliki kekuatan super, Tony hanya memiliki otak dan tangan untuk menciptakan sesuatu.

“Sesuatu? Tunggu!”

Pria itu pun pergi menuju lemarinya yang penuh dengan debu dan tak beraturan. Ia membuka laci di lemari itu dan mengeluarkan tumpukan kertas rancangan.

“Hey, maukah kau membantuku?”

Tony terkesiap, tapi senyum terukir di wajahnya.

“Ya, aku akan membantumu.”

Dan suara palu pun menggema di bengkel milik Stark, menandakan bahwa Tony Stark telah kembali menjadi pencipta.

(….)

Steve tak pernah pergi dari taman akademi, di depan mesin _Time Portal_. Tak peduli dengan ajakan Sam atau Bucky untuk kembali ke asrama. Bahkan ia menolak misi dari Kepala Akademi, Fury, untuk melawan Kang. Steve tak akan pergi hingga Tony kembali, itu tekadnya.

“Hey, Rogers! Aku tahu kau kekasihnya, tapi percuma saja kau menunggu begini. Meski _Time Portal_ ini berfungsi kembali, kau tak bisa berbuat apapun.”

Profesor Pym menatapnya, tangannya tetap melakukan apapun untuk memperbaiki mesin itu. Steve mengangkat alisnya satu.

“Maksudnya?”

“ _Well_ , kau tidak bisa menyusulnya jika itu yang kau harapkan. Kita tidak tahu tujuan Tony, jadi mustahil untuk menyusulnya.”

Mata Steve terbelalak, wajahnya pucat pasi. Professor Pym jelas menyadarinya, ia mengangkat tangannya tanda untuk menenangkan.

“Tapi tenanglah! Aku tahu Tony itu jenius, meski ia merusakan mesin untuk membawanya kembali, ia pasti dapat menemukan jalan pulang. Aku sangat yakin itu!”

Namun, Steve tak merasa tenang sama sekali. Ketakutannya bukanlah jika Tony _dapat_ pulang atau tidak, tetapi apakah Tony _ingin_ pulang atau tidak. Steve sempat melihat detik-detik kepergian Tony, di antara cahaya ungu yang menyilaukan pemuda itu menatapnya sebentar dan Steve melihat bahwa Tony pergi tanpa niat kembali. Itulah yang membuat ia sangat takut. Tony sangatlah marah dan memutuskan pergi selamanya.

Steve hanya berharap itu semua hanya ilusi dari cahaya ungu itu. Tony pasti kembali, ia harus yakin.

(….)

Rancangan milik Tony dunia ini adalah sebuah konsep Iron Man, ia tersenyum melihatnya. Iron Man itu sama persis seperti rancangan pertama miliknya. Jadi nyatanya dirinya di semesta mana pun memulai dengan rancangan yang sama. Tony tak banyak membantu, ia harus memperbaiki repulsor dan mesin penghubung _Time Portal_ -nya juga lagipula.

“Apa dia masih..."

Tony dewasa itu bertanya padanya, menggantung kata hidup yang mungkin tak sanggup dikatakannya. Pertanyaan tentang Steve Rogers di dunianya.

"Ya, tapi kami bertengkar."

Tony menjawabnya, ia mengerti kenapa dirinya tak bisa mengatakannya. Kematian Steve masihlah menjadi luka basah, tak perlu memberi garam dalam pembicaraan ini. Lagipula ia juga tak mengerti cara untuk menenangkan orang yang sedang berduka, dan ia yakin dirinya dari dunia itu pun sama. Namun di atas itu semua, Tony di depannya itu sangatlah kuat. Jika Steve, jika Steve-nya lah yang pergi, ia merasa tak mungkin sekuat itu. Terlebih dengan kematian yang sekejam itu.

"Itu sebabnya kau terjebak di sini?"

Dan ia mengagguk pelan. Sungguh Tony sangat ingin pulang, ia ingin bertemu dengan Steve kembali.

“Ada sebuah misi, aku bersama dua orang temanku dikirim untuk mengalahkan seorang penjahat bernama Kang. Mungkin aku sedikit mengacaukannya, tapi aku tak menyesal. Jika aku tak menyelamatkan Jan dari tembakan Kang, aku justru akan sangat menyesal.”

“Lalu dia marah padamu?”

“Ya, dia bilang aku terlalu gegabah, seolah aku tak terkalahkan karena memakai Iron Man. Baju zirah seperti rancanganmu itu.”

“Iron Man? Nama yang bagus, walau menurutku ini seperti peti mati.”

“Uh-oh, kau tak salah kurasa.”

Dan mereka tertawa.

“Kau tahu, dia,” Pria itu menelan ludahnya. “Steve, juga begitu. Aku sudah katakan melawan Fisk adalah ide buruk, tapi apa ia mendengarkan? Tentu saja tidak, Steve selalu ingin jadi pahlawan dan dia memang pahlawan.”

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya, Tony hanya bisa menunduk.

“Ya, dia memang pahlawan.”

Sebagian pernyataan itu pun untuk Steve di dunianya, yang mungkin kini sedang menunggunya. Tony kembali memperbaiki mesin penghubung _Time Portal_ miliknya setelah tadi sempat berhenti. Dirinya yang lain itu juga kembali menempa lempengan besi untuk Iron Man-nya. Terkadang ia bertanya tentang dunia Tony, mungkin membandingkan dengan dunianya. Pria itu tak membahas tentang Steve lagi, dan Tony mengerti.

“Uh-oh, sepertinya aku masih kesulitan bagaimana membuat energi untuk ini. Mungkin listrik bisa? Ya, kurasa. Tapi aku jelas akan membuat kota ini padam seketika.”

“Uhh, aku tahu caranya.”

Pria itu mengangkat alisnya.

“Aku tak tahu kenapa kau tak bertanya tentang tanganku atau sepatuku seperti Bruce, atau bagaimana kau begitu saja percaya tentang aku dari dunia lain.”

“Oh, Steve selalu bilang kalau kota ini penuh orang tidak waras. Jadi kalau kau mengatakannya begitu, mungkin saja benar. Aku sudah lama tak bertanya-tanya tentang hal-hal aneh seperti itu.”

“Dan kau tak penasaran?”

“ _Nah_ , aku bahkan tak peduli pada diriku.”

“ _Okay,_ ”

“Jadi apa idiemu untuk ini?”

“Ini.”

Tony membuka jaketnya dan memperlihatkan _arc reactor_ di dadanya.

“ _What the-?_ Itu tertempel di dadamu? Dan apa itu?”

“Ada serpihan peluru yang menuju jantungku, ini _Arc Reactor_. Semacamm medan magnet untuk mencegah peluru itu mendekati jantungku, tapi nyatanya ini lebih dari itu.”

Tony pun menjelaskan tentang arc reactor-nya, dengan penjelasan yang lebih rinci. Ia tahu dirinya yang lain itu akan mengerti, karena ia yakin semua Tony Stark adalah jenius. Dan itu benar nyatanya tanggapan dirinya yang lain itu pun terkadang menambah penjelasannya. Tony dewasa itu jelas bersemangat dengan penemuannya, hingga ia mulai membuatnya sendiri.

Sesungguhnya Tony sangat impresif dengan pria itu, bagaimanapun ia tahu di jaman ini teknologi dan ilmu pengetahuan masihlah minim. Tahun yang sempat dilirik Tony pada kalender di rumah Bruce adalah 1872, dan dilihat bagaimanapun kota ini seperti bagian barat Amerika. Era-koboi mungkin.

Mengetahui dirinya yang lain itu mengerti mengenai reaksi fusi atom, palladium, reaksi nuklir, Tokamak, _Cold fusion,_ dan lain sebagainya sungguh sangat menakjubkan. Terlebih lagi ketika ia berhasil membuat mini reactor dengan contoh reactor miliknya, binar di mata pria itu benar-benar berkilau karena bangga. Apakah itu yang selalu dilihat Steve saat dirinya menyelesaikan penemuan baru?

“ _Well,_ bagaimana menurutmu?”

“Reaktor mini itu mungkin tak bertahan lama, teknologi saat ini jelas tak memungkinkan untuk mendukung reactor sepertiku. Tapi aku yakin tak lama lagi kau akan membuat yang sama, karena kau adalah aku. Tony Stark.”

“Jadi kau sekarang mengakui bahwa aku adalah dirimu dari semesta lain?”

Wajah Tony memerah, pria itu hanya tertawa dan mengacak rambutnya. Tony pun ikut tertawa.

“Bagaimana dengan alatmu?”

“Oh, aku sudah memperbaikinya.”

“Jadi kau akan pulang?”

“Ya, setelah aku membantumu melawan orang-orang itu!”

“ _Nah,_ kau akan pulang sekarang.”

“ _Hey_ , jangan bilang karena aku anak-anak aku tak boleh ikut membalaskan kematiannya. Aku tahu ia bukanlah Ste-, maksudku tetap saja aku melihatnya. Aku—“

“Ini bukan perangmu.”

Tony berkedip, bingung ia menatap pria itu.

“Aku berterima kasih karena kau telah menyadarkanku, tapi ini bukan perangmu. Ini perangku.”

Dirinya yang lain itu memberikan secarik kertas, sebelum ia sempat membalas perkataannya.

“Apa ini?”

“ _Fortune letter,_ sebelum kau menggeretku seorang kepala indian memakai mesin rusak ramalan di depan rumah. Kertas itu keluar untukku. Ini bukan perangmu, ini bukan dendammu. Pulanglah. Kembalilah padanya, pada Steve- _mu._ ”

Pria itu tersenyum, Tony meremas kertas lusuh itu. Memang benar, ini bukan dendamnya. Steve- _nya_ sedang menunggunya, dan itu yang harus ia lakukan. Kembali pulang pada Steve, dengan berat hati ia mengangguk.

“ _Okay…”_

Tony menyalakan mesin _Time Portal_ -nya, sebuah cahaya keunguan berputar-putar muncul membentuk lingkaran bagai gerbang di depannya.

“Hei kau,”

Tony menoleh, dirinya yang lain menunduk ragu, tapi kemudian menatapnya.

“Steve, Steve- _mu_ mungkin hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu.”

_Sepertiku._

Lagi-lagi kata terakhir tak terucap dari bibir pria itu, tapi Tony tak membahasnya. Ia hanya mengangguk dan melangkah memasuki cahaya keunguan itu, sebelum cahaya itu menyelimutinya Tony melihat sosok transparan pria berbaju sherif berdiri di samping dirinya dari dunia ini, merangkulnya dan menatap Tony.  Bibir sosok itu bergerak mengucapkan terima kasih, dan ia pun tersenyum. Dirinya yang lain itu akan baik-baik saja.

(….)

_Time Portal_ telah diperbaiki oleh Profesor Pym, tapi tanda-tanda Tony kembali belum juga terlihat. Padahal Ia sudah sedikit memaksa agar sang professor mencari cara untuk tahu tujuan Tony, ia bahkan hampir nekat untuk menemui Kang jika saja Fury yang marah nyatanya lebih mengerikan. Jadi Steve masih bergeming di depah mesin itu, berdoa agar kekasihnya kembali, menunggu untuk Tony- _nya_ kembali.

Tuhan sepertinya mendengar doanya, karena mesin itu bergerak-gerak kemudian cahaya ungu yang menyilaukan datang tiba-tiba. Steve mencoba menghalangi kilau cahaya itu dengan lengannya, tapi ketika ia melihat sosok di antara cahaya itu tangannya terbuka dan menangkap tubuh yang terlempar dari gerbang _Time Portal_.

Tony telah kembali.

Steve memeluknya erat, seolah jika ia lepaskan mungkin Tony akan pergi lagi dengan _Time Portal_ itu. Ia menciumi rambut kecoklatan Tony, betapa ia merindukan pemuda ini.

“Tony, kau kembali! Aku tahu kau akan kembali!”

“Ya, Steve. Aku pulang.”

Mereka hanya saling memeluk, merasakan keberadaan masing-masing, meyakinkan diri bahwa sosok di pelukannya adalah nyata.

“Maafkan aku, Tony. Kumohon jangan pergi lagi, _kumohon_!”

Steve menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Tony, ia bisa merasakan airmata pemuda itu di lehernya. Tony pun hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Steve. Steve- _nya_ yang masih hidup, yang tak mati dengan keji.

“Tidak Steve, aku mengerti. Aku janji tak akan pergi seperti itu lagi, tapi kau berjanjilah juga takan meninggalkanku. _Please..”_

_“Of crouse my dear!_ Tentu saja. _”_

Mereka semakin mempererat pelukannya. Tony telah belajar banyak dalam kepergiannya, bahwa hidup tanpa Steve adalah neraka. Ia juga belajar untuk mengerti jika ia yang pergi maka hidup Steve lah yang akan jadi neraka. Tony telah merasakan dan melihatnya, Tony dari semesta lain yang hancur tanpa Steve. Ia tak mau seperti itu. Kehilangan Steve adalah mimpi buruk dan ketakutan terbesarnya. Jadi ia berjanji dalam hati untuk tak lagi gegabah, ia akan menjaga dirinya lebih baik lagi. Untuk Steve-nya.

**-End-**

**Epilog**

Tony menatap baju zirah yang kini sedikit terbakar, orang-orang Fisk cukup punya otak untuk melawan meski ketakutan pada zirah itu.

“Iron Man eh?”

Ia tersenyum, kehadiran dirinya yang terlihat muda dari dunia lain cukup membuatnya lebih menerima kematian Steve. Luka itu jelas masih menganga, terkadang ia pun menangis di bengkelnya. Steve telah pergi dan kini ia sendiri. Bahkan Bruce pun ikut pergi, Tony heran kenapa ia masih hidup.

Kota yang ramai dan damai tak begitu membantunya sembuh, baginay kota itu tanpa Steve tak akan pernah sama. Tapi entah kenapa Tony pun tak ingin menyerah. Ia tahu Steve pun tak ingin ia menyusulnya, jadi Tony akan terus hidup, meski rasanya seperti dalam neraka. Tony menghela nafas dan kembali menempa lempengan lain untuk penemuan barunya. Ia akan hidup.


End file.
